


易感期

by Kianna_YM



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: *Alpha 狮X Omega 医*看起来很像医狮的狮医*空间看到的梗
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“古斯塔夫......”

“Doc......”

“我的好医生......一下，就一下嘛。”

奥利维尔，这只金黄色的大猫仰天躺在柔软的双人大床上，把那张可怜的被子整个拧成条抱在怀里，鼻尖埋在布料中，贪婪地搜刮着里面残留的一丝古斯塔夫的味道，泪汪汪的眼睛盯着在一边穿衣服的古斯塔夫。

他到易感期了，这很糟糕，但就像每个Omega每个月都有发情期那样，Alpha的易感期也并不算什么稀奇的事。

可是这该死的生理现象会让高傲的狮子低下他的头颅，像瘾君子那样乞求他的伴侣用信息素安抚他，用亲密的肢体接触来缓解他从小腹涌向全身的燥热。

这羞耻的一切本来可以避免的。奥利维尔把脸埋进被单里，不让古斯塔夫看到他的眼泪。该死的易感期让他眼泪不受控制的往外流，这副软弱的模样要是平时的奥利维尔看到一定会想掐死自己。

易感期来的很突然，至少在古斯塔夫被奥利维尔无意识的抚摸和顶在腰上的已经超过正常晨勃范畴的硬物弄醒时，他凭着医者的本能判断出，大概是来不及了。

昨天晚上，他还和古斯塔夫进行例行的床上运动，两股完美契合的信息素在空气中交融。奥利维尔喜欢咬古斯塔夫的脖子，那里有着最浓郁的，那股让他为之疯狂的味道。他像一只真的雄狮那样，在释放的时候紧紧咬住爱人颈后的腺体，和他一起攀上快感的巅峰。

但现在却连最简单的一点触碰都没有，更别提更加亲昵的亲吻和拥抱了。

奥利维尔想到这心底泛起一阵酸涩。

古斯塔夫总是这样，在床上有多亲热，在床下就有多冷漠，这种情况就算是易感期也不会有什么改变。

“古斯塔夫你这个混蛋……”奥利维尔在被子里闷闷的发声，努力的在不同的地方汲取里面存留的古斯塔夫的味道。而他所渴望的气味的源头就在不远处，冷静的服用了抑制剂——这下那些躁动的Alpha信息素再也影响不到他了。

穿好衣服的他的伴侣瞥了瞥在床上抱着被子蹭来蹭去的奥利维尔，扣上了衬衫的最后一颗纽扣，刚好盖住了昨晚欢愉的痕迹。他靠近床，双手环抱在胸前，居高临下的看着奥利维尔。后者则滚了几圈到接近他的地方，条状的被子有些滑稽的缠在他身上。他伸出手拽住古斯塔夫的衣角，可怜巴巴的望着他。

“我的好医生……给我抱一下，或者是来点抑制剂，什么都好，让这该死的易感期过去吧。”

“奥利维尔，今天早上发现的时候抑制剂就已经没用了，这话在你像八爪鱼一样缠在我身上之前说或许还有点用。”

“那他妈的让我抱一下啊！”

奥利维尔几乎是吼出这句话的，委屈的眼泪夺眶而出——妈的，他又在古斯塔夫面前哭了。他的大嗓门不禁让古斯塔夫皱了皱眉，嫌弃似得一把拍下奥利维尔攥着他衣角的手。

“我会帮你请假的，今天你先好好待着。”古斯塔夫转身就要走，丝毫不想理会床上那只再次用枕头盖住自己脸的大猫。

“我真他妈的讨厌你，凯笛。”

奥利维尔现在只想让古斯塔夫快点远离他，然后在一天中剩下的那些时间里，让生理性的羞愤，委屈，和各种汹涌的情感杀死自己。

古斯塔夫看到奥利维尔这个样子，突然觉得有些好笑，又有点担心这只蠢狮子会不会把自己捂死在枕头里。

他走过去，把那个潮湿的，黏糊糊的枕头从奥利维尔怀里夺走——这费了他不少劲。奥利维尔已经哭的满面通红，他抽噎的样子让古斯塔夫忍不住伸出手捏了捏他并不柔软的脸，眼里流露的怜爱在奥利维尔看来是尖锐的讽刺。

奥利维尔现在只想给古斯塔夫那笑着的，中东特色的脸上来一拳，但他乏力的手臂只能抬起来又搭在古斯塔夫的手臂上，完全无力阻止他的行为。

“这是报复，弗莱门特。”

什么，我什么时候又惹到古斯塔夫了。是偷偷把他加在咖啡里的白糖换成盐的那次，还是不小心把他的袜子和内裤一起洗了那次？

“你还记得上次发情期你是怎么羞辱我的吗？小狮子？”

“发情期突然提前来了，屋子里又没有抑制剂。而你，我亲爱的配偶，你就让我拿着你的衬衫自慰，而你本人站在十米开外拿着手机录像。”

“这是惩罚，弗莱门特。”

热气肆意喷洒在奥利维尔已经滚烫的耳边，刻意压低的嗓音与耳膜产生的共鸣让他轻轻颤抖，门牙咬的下唇发疼，环抱过那条可怜的被子的手在裸露着的手臂上掐出一道红印。

但最令他绝望的是，古斯塔夫用须后水完美盖住了他身上残留的信息素，而他那沙哑的性感的声音又让奥利维尔硬的不行。

这实在是太难受了。奥利维尔从未像现在这么感到空虚。他迫切的想要得到古斯塔夫，手活早就已经无法解决需求了。

而后者则像个没事人那样，起身，拍拍衣服，仿佛要把上面沾染的Alpha信息素给抖下去，随后转身离开。

“好先生，祈祷今天我不用加班吧。”

古斯塔夫又回头看了看床上的Alpha,带着在奥利维尔眼中诡异到恐怖的微笑关上了门，而后传来的多余的门锁旋上的声音，断送了奥利维尔最后的一点希望。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆颇有悬念的车。（真是冠冕堂皇卡肉的理由呢XD）

古斯塔夫打开门后，面前的是一片狼藉。  
用过的纸巾团凌乱的散落在地上，一旁是只剩下包装的抽纸盒子。不算宽敞的宿舍里，Alpha信息素的浓度高的令人发指，毫不意外的冲散了古斯塔夫体内抑制剂的作用。  
走之前应该把窗户开大点的。古斯塔夫想着，皱了皱眉，缓慢的踱向床边。  
床上并没有今天早上离开时发着情的裸体Alpha,取而代之的是把自己紧紧裹在那条布满皱褶的被子里的奥利维尔，而床头柜上见底的玻璃杯和旁边被拆开的一板安眠药足以说明这一切。  
古斯塔夫很震惊。  
他本来以为奥利维尔会像普通的Alpha那样，狂躁的把家都给拆了，却没想到这只狮子在发泄式的自慰之后选择吃安眠药等自己回来——古斯塔夫甚至为了应对回家之后面对的奥利维尔，复习了几乎没怎么用过的擒拿术。  
虽然出乎意料，但这让事情好办很多。  
古斯塔夫勾了勾嘴角，戳了戳沉睡的狮子，确保他不会突然醒来后，轻轻跨坐到他的身上。  
尽管Alpha信息素逐渐让他有些头昏脑涨，但古斯塔夫还是十分利索的解开皮带，把奥利维尔的双手举过头顶，牢牢的捆在了他头顶床的栏杆上。  
大功告成。  
同样小心的，古斯塔夫从奥利维尔的身上翻下来。看着胯间半勃的性器将西裤顶出一个弧度，摇了摇头：看来最难抵御的，还是他带来的生理上的冲动啊。

奥利维尔是被水流声吵醒的。  
异常沉重的眼皮让他疲于挣扎，本想翻个身继续睡，却突然发现自己的双手被绑住，不妙的念头瞬间涌上他的脑海。不过睁眼后确定自己还在房间里，奥利维尔松了一口气。  
“古斯塔夫？”他朝浴室大喊道。  
“我知道是你干的，所以快点出来把这该死的带子解开！”奥利维尔用力拽了一下，但这毫无疑问的让他手腕一阵剧痛。处于易感期的Alpha，在更容易哭的同时，或许也更容易生气，至少这是奥利维尔现在的感觉。  
不久之后，水声停了。  
在一阵淅淅索索的布料摩擦声后，浴室的门终于开了。热腾腾的水汽和橘色光从里面涌出来，让房间温暖了不少。古斯塔夫站在门口，用毛巾擦着还淌着水的头发。  
Omega信息素随着古斯塔夫脚步声越来越靠近床上的奥利维尔，这股微甜的味道很明显让他起了反应。但当他看到古斯塔夫什么也没穿，只用白色的浴巾围在腰间，没擦干的水珠顺着肌肉的纹理和沟壑缓缓滑落，蜜棕色的肌肤随着呼吸和运动张弛着，奥利维尔觉得自己几乎要停止呼吸了。  
古斯塔夫嘴角扯出轻蔑的弧度，缓慢的散发着自己的信息素，这在奥利维尔眼中就像是魅惑妖娆的猫。他轻轻的掀开搭在奥利维尔身上的被子，接下来他做的事更是让奥利维尔的呼吸加重加粗了一个度——  
奥利维尔的两腿被他打开，架在他的肩膀上，紧接着，他感受到古斯塔夫炙热而甜蜜的呼吸喷洒在自己的性器上。  
湿滑温暖的口腔包裹住阴茎的感觉是奥利维尔鲜有体会到的——一般情况下，都是自己给古斯塔夫做口活，而他现在正主动的做着相同的事。  
作为医生及伴侣，古斯塔夫再清楚不过怎么让身下的男人被触电般的快感折磨而无法释放，舌尖有力的划过冠状沟，时不时去挑逗几下被冷落的，渗着透明粘液的小孔。 湿润的嘴唇在柱体上摩擦着，唇齿舌间勾勒出暴起的青筋的轮廓，这一切让奥利维尔觉得浑身的热流都涌向胯下。  
“我的好医生，头一次见到你这么饥渴。”奥利维尔调笑着说，有些不安的挪了挪略有些酸痛的腰，却被古斯塔夫死死摁在原地。  
“告诉我你别是被什么魅魔附身了吧，嗯？”见状，奥利维尔向上顶了顶腰，心满意足的看着吞吐着自己性器的古斯塔夫蹙紧眉头。  
古斯塔夫甜而不腻的信息素很大程度上安抚了他的躁郁，却十分有效的勾起了他的性欲。他现在恨不得把铐住自己手腕的皮带扯断，然后抱着古斯塔夫度过这个激烈的易感期。  
但他做不到。奥利维尔只能看着古斯塔夫给自己做着温和的，完全不足以让挺立的阴茎释放的口活，时不时对上他在自己两腿间露出的，那双沉静的绿眼睛。这让奥利维尔不禁有些挫败——身为一个优质的Alpha,自己的Omega在被如此浓郁的信息素包裹的情况下给自己口交，居然还保持着波澜不惊。  
“放轻松，小狮子，我不会伤害你的。”  
“是吗，我看你把我绑在这就是虐待。”  
“虐待？”古斯塔夫挑了挑眉，直起腰来，手一扬，在奥利维尔的屁股上留下一个红红的巴掌印。“这才叫虐待，奥利维尔。”  
突如其来的痛感让他不禁嚎叫出声，肌肤传来的火辣辣的痛和羞耻心混合在一起，一下让他的身体变得通红，这在他欧洲特色的白皙皮肤上尤其明显。  
“妈的，古斯塔夫你疯了？！”  
额前的碎发被浸湿，凌乱的贴在奥利维尔已经布满汗珠的额头上。他感到燥热且呼吸困难，就像穿着自己厚重的防护服在沙漠里做负重越野，而古斯塔夫的呼吸，接触，一举一动，都变成了沙漠里热风，骄阳，和滚烫的沙，毫不留情的榨取着奥利维尔的粗重紊乱的呼吸和心跳。  
古斯塔夫歪了歪头，并不回答他的话。随后也不再进行对奥利维尔来说除了勾起性欲之外毫无用处的口活，而是跨坐到他的身上，扯掉浴巾，生涩的给自己做起扩张。  
此时古斯塔夫的股间已是一片湿润。他趴在奥利维尔的身上，一手扶着奥利维尔的脸，吻上他喋喋不休的唇，一手将两根手指探入湿润紧致的后穴，浅浅的抽插起来，后穴里分泌的粘液发出色情滑腻的水声。  
说Alpha的信息素对他没有影响是不可能的，惊人的自制力在亲吻上奥利维尔的嘴唇时，也开始逐渐瓦解。  
两人的呼吸把气氛渲染的十分暧昧。奥利维尔的胯间就像有一团火，得不到满足的难耐和挠痒般的快感沿着血管蔓延到全身，在一次次呼吸间张弛。但古斯塔夫许久，都只是坐在他的身上做着扩张，在奥利维尔的视角下只能看到他那让人想入非非的动作。  
没有什么技巧的捆绑让手腕处的皮肤被勒的又痒又痛，尽管如此，奥利维尔还是不泄气，或者说是控制不住的想要挣脱，把铁床架撞的咣咣作响。  
“别着急，我们有很长的时间来解决你的问题。”  
古斯塔夫冰凉的手从腰一路向上，给奥利维尔热的就像发了烧的皮肤降了降温。  
它的目的地是被绑住的手腕。几乎没费什么劲，古斯塔夫将奥利维尔松了绑，随后俯下身，在他耳边低声说：  
“Just eat me, Lion.”


End file.
